MIA O DE LA TUMBA FRÍA (OS)
by LadyBasilisco220282
Summary: Amore et furor es una Antología de OS dónde el pairing Severus Snape/Hermione Granger del fandom Harry Potter se fusiona con el subgénero "yandere" del manga japonés. Un proyecto novedoso surgido de la mente brillante del escritor Morthred Dankworth al cual fui amablemente invitada a participar.


**Amore et furor es una Antología de OS dónde el pairing Severus Snape/Hermione Granger del fandom Harry Potter se fusiona con el subgénero "yandere" del manga japonés.**

 **Un proyecto novedoso surgido de la mente brillante del escritor MorthredDankworth al cual fui amablemente invitada a participar.**

 **Espero sea del agrado de mis lectores.**

 **El enlace de la Antología es el siguiente: download/preview/1021889181166980**

 **Alfa, te digo una vez más que te amoadoro.**

Para Hermione Granger la vida no había sido fácil; luego de finalizar la Segunda Guerra Mágica decidió retornar al mundo muggle. La razón: sus padres habían sido asesinados por un grupo de mortífagos renegados, en venganza por su participación en el conflicto donde el temido Lord Voldemort fue derrotado. Este día caminaba entre la neblina de una mañana londinense, hacia su centro de trabajo. Hacía un par de años su antiguo profesor Severus Snape la había buscado, luego que Ronald Weasley, con quien ella se casó, apareciera muerto a cuchilladas en un callejón. Pasado el luto, Snape le propuso que se asociara con él, a lo que ella había accedido. Aunque el precio que pagaron al irse al mundo muggle fue la pérdida de varitas y magia, Hermione no se arrepentía, la magia le había traído sobresaltos y sucesos que deseaba relegar a lo más recóndito de su mente.

Al igual que ella, Snape había desertado el mundo mágico, cansado de 17 años trabajando como doble agente, hastiado de la doble moral que imperaba entre los magos que ahora agradecían por haberles salvado el pellejo, cuando anteriormente lo habían menospreciado y calumniado. Se había salvado gracias a la oportuna intervención de la mujer que ahora era su socia y que en ese momento él continuaba considerando una sabelotodo insufrible e imprudente, pero que ya desde hacía un tiempo había dejado de serle indiferente.

Por su parte, para Hermione, a sus 28 años se sentía marcada por un sino trágico. Aún era estudiante en Hogwarts cuando conoció a Víktor Krum, el búlgaro atlético, estrella del Quidditch por el que las chicas enloquecían, pero que se fijó justamente en ella, que por entonces era la típica chica esforzada y estudiosa que no cuidaba demasiado su imagen y que se sentía fea. Ese verano la invitó a su casa y ella pasó unas lindas vacaciones, pero un par de días después de su regreso a Londres, le informaron que Víktor estaba desaparecido; una semana más tarde se encontró su cuerpo muerto a cuchilladas atado en medio de un bosque, a unos kilómetros de su ciudad natal.

La lista continuaba. Una vez reinstalada en el mundo muggle, decidió iniciar una carrera universitaria especializándose en Química; ahí se sorprendió cuando se topó frente a frente con su otrora némesis de Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy. El platinado se había resuelto a dejar atrás el peso de su apellido y la mala percepción derivada de las erróneas decisiones de su padre, quien a esas alturas se pudría en Azkabán con una condena de por vida, mientras su madre se hallaba con su hermana Andrómeda y vivían con relativa felicidad. Lejos de la influencia perniciosa de Lucius, Draco se permitió por primera vez en su vida dejar aflorar los sentimientos que por años había reprimido e inició una cruzada para conquistar a la otrora Princesa de Gryffindor, a quien tantas veces había ofendido en su afán de ocultar cuánto le gustaba. Unos meses después el rubio presumido, altanero y millonario la convenció de que la amaba con locura y eran felices, pero una tarde, luego de dejarla en su casa, abordó su motocicleta y un desperfecto mecánico culminó en un accidente en el que el joven falleció.

Durante este tiempo, sus amigos Ronald, Harry y Luna estuvieron a su lado, dándole ánimos; aunque ella sabía que Harry estaba enamorado de ella desde el colegio y en más de una ocasión se lo había hecho saber, siempre obtuvo por parte de ella una respuesta negativa. Ella efectivamente lo amaba, pero como al hermano que nunca tuvo. Después de la muerte de Draco había notado que su amigo seguía sus pasos, a escondidas; iba donde ella se encontraba; muchas noches lo había visto escondido entre las sombras en la calle, frente a su apartamento; esto honestamente la perturbaba.

Cuando se casó con Ronald Weasley pensó que Harry dejaría de perseguirla, pero estaba equivocada; Harry Potter ya era un oficial destacado dentro de las filas de la Policía Metropolitana de Londres, perfilándose como un posible jefe para los años venideros; sin embargo, su tarea acosadora se extendió al pelirrojo. Harry siempre estaba ahí, a una calle de distancia donde quiera que la pareja de recién casados iba, expectante, vigilante y sin que nadie supiera la razón, pero a Hermione le resultó sospechoso que el primero en llegar al lado de un agonizante Ron Weasley fuera precisamente Harry y que hasta la fecha se negara a revelar qué exactamente le había revelado su amigo antes de morir.

En los días posteriores al deceso de su esposo se pudo percatar que Potter la seguía: Al supermercado, a casa de sus padres, a la biblioteca; en cada lugar al que iba, el joven de ojos verdes estaba presente. Aun cuando algunas veces no lograba verlo ella sabía que estaba ahí, como si Harry tuviera la cualidad de volverse invisible; por un momento barajó la posibilidad de que su amigo siguiera teniendo magia, pero estaba consciente que él también había renunciado a todo, abrumado por las vivencias que como el mítico Elegido le habían tocado vivir.

Un día de tantos él llamó a su puerta; parecía asustado, le pidió pasar. Aún con dudas, ella le permitió entrar con la tranquilidad de que pronto su amiga Luna Lovegood llegaría con unas compras que insistió en hacer para evitar a Hermione, fatigarse; Luna tenía llaves. Hermione sonrió para sus adentros: Looney era una chica fantástica, no la había dejado sola y se preocupaba porque su mínima necesidad estuviera cubierta; solía decirle que verla feliz la hacía feliz a ella.

El joven oficial de cabellos azabache y ojos verdes frente a ella distaba mucho del chico serio pero jovial con el que había asistido al colegio; aún en su impecable traje se veía desmejorado, ojeroso; pero sobre todo nervioso en extremo, viendo hacia todos los rincones de la sala como si algo o alguien lo persiguiera. Un rato después de haberse asegurado que no había nadie, se acercó a Hermione y habló:

-Ten cuidado Herms, te persigue, lo sé; me lo dice... Me ordena que me aleje de ti, que te deje sola, que tú le perteneces.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y el joven Potter guardó silencio; en la sala entró la menuda jovencita de cabellos rubios y angelicales ojos azules, que lo saludó con una sonrisa:

-Hola, Harry, te veo muy demacrado, deberías descansar o terminarás mal... Herms, traje la despensa de la semana para que no tengas que salir, también tienes comida preparada, sólo la pones en el horno. Tu habitación está ordenada, ya he sacado las pertenencias de... él. Harry, ¿me acompañas? Temo andar sola por las calles.

El hombre asintió y dirigió a su adorada Herms una última y desesperada mirada; intuía que ella no le había creído, pero él sabía, estaba seguro que ella corría peligro.

Unas semanas luego de esa visita tan perturbadora, Hermione recibió un llamado de quien menos esperaba: Severus Snape la invitaba a unirse a él en un nuevo proyecto. Unos laboratorios independientes donde se dedicaría a lo que más le gustaba: La investigación. Había abandonado definitivamente la docencia, eso no era lo suyo, pero sí estaba consciente que su mejor discípula había sido la muchachita sabelotodo e insoportable de cabello indómito y ojos cálidos. Sabía que era años mayor que ella, pero no tenía por qué enterarse, él la amaba desde hacía mucho, y le entristecía profundamente ver cómo su vida estaba marcada por tantas tragedias.

Hermione aceptó, aun cuando su única amiga Luna se había opuesto diciéndole que no tenía por qué exponerse, que mejor se quedara en casa y que ella se encargaría de mantenerla bien y a salvo. Poco le importaba. Siempre había admirado a su ex maestro, a pesar de tener en contra una personalidad un tanto amargada y una lengua venenosa capaz de hacer llorar a cualquiera con un par de frases bien dichas; recordaba que en sus años de estudiante, ella y sus amigos habían sido frecuentes blancos de su sarcasmo, en consecuencia Ronald y Harry apenas lograron aprobar; pero para ella cada palabra de Severus se había convertido en un reto para ser la mejor de las mejores, y lo había logrado; que ahora él la tomara en consideración como su socia era la mejor prueba que sus metas habían sido alcanzadas.

Esa mañana en particular se sentía feliz. Hacía dos semanas había iniciado un romance clandestino con su flamante socio. Ella lo había visto de lejos, sentía que mucho los separaba; pero una noche de tantas la situación se prestó para que ambos dejaran de lado los prejuicios y aceptaran abiertamente lo que sentían. Por supuesto él no cambiaría ni un ápice, al menos para el resto del personal, pero a la castaña eso la tenía sin cuidado. Había notado que Harry continuaba su espionaje, pero estaba acostumbrada a vivir con eso. El día trascurrió normalmente, pero al salir, Severus insistió en acompañarla a casa, ella le dio un beso y aceptó; ninguno notó que desde distintos puntos, los observaban.

En la puerta despidió a su... la verdad, no sabía cómo llamarle, su relación iba más allá de cualquier situación previamente establecida.

No esperaba lo que encontraría dentro. Ahogó un grito: Su amado gato estaba muerto, su cuello había sido cortado y su sangre drenada en la alfombra del salón. La blanca pared estaba rotulada con la sangre de la pobre criatura: "Aléjate de él". Conteniendo el llanto tomó su celular y marcó al número de Severus, quien no tardó en responderle, retornando inmediatamente sobre sus pasos. La escena era perturbadora, por lo que decidió sacar a Hermione del lugar. Se presentaron a denunciar los hechos en la comisaría más cercana, pero sólo consiguieron que el oficial de guardia riera:

-¿Es en serio? ¿Pretenden que salga a investigar la muerte de un gato? Por favor, tengo demasiado qué hacer para salir tras eso, lo más probable es que haya sido una broma de algún jovencito vándalo del vecindario.

Denegando ligeramente con la cabeza, Hermione persuadió a Severus de lo que adivinaba pretendía hacer: Romperle la cara al inepto e indolente oficial. Sencillamente abandonaron el lugar. Ella quedó instalada en un hotel, mientras él regresó al apartamento para verificar algunos detalles.

Al llegar, Severus notó que aparte del gato macabramente destrozado, nada había sido cambiado de lugar; ni la puerta ni las ventanas habían sido forzadas, por lo que una de dos: O era magia, o el que hizo eso tenía la llave de la casa. Limpió el desastre y llamó a un técnico para que cambiara todas las cerraduras. Una vez hecho, tomó los juegos de llaves y se encaminó al hotel donde Hermione lo esperaba. Lo que no supo fue que en el rellano de la escalera, un hombre joven obtuvo un duplicado a cambio de pagar una considerable suma de dinero. El hombre en la escalera lucía más como un cadáver andante que como persona, pero sabía que en algún momento necesitaría esa llave.

Mientras tanto, ajeno a los ojos que seguían sus pasos, Severus Snape se encaminó al hotel donde Hermione lo esperaba, debidamente instruida de no abrir la puerta a nadie hasta que él llegara. Dentro de la habitación la chica se paseaba nerviosa y entre lágrimas; en retrospectiva analizaba cómo todas las personas a las que amaba terminaban de forma trágica, y de ese sino, únicamente se salvaban dos.

Una de ellas era su dulce amiga Luna. Sonrió: La rubia era lo mejor que le había pasado, siempre ahí para ella, preocupada por su bienestar; el único roce que habían tenido se remontaba a dos años atrás, cuando inició su sociedad con Severus; pero luego había vuelto a ser la misma amiga incondicional; a veces la sorprendía contemplándola absorta, pero ya se había acostumbrado a la perenne mirada soñadora de su amiga de la infancia; también marcada por la tragedia, Luna se había salvado milagrosamente de un incendio en su casa, donde su madre Pandora perdió la vida. Desde ese momento Luna se había convertido en el centro de la vida de su padre Xenophilus Lovegood, un empresario un tanto excéntrico, pero hacía unos tres años muerto en un accidente nunca aclarado.

El otro era Harry Potter, el hombre que desde los quince años le reiteraba una y otra vez que la amaba; al que una y otra vez había rechazado diciéndole que sólo podía verlo como a un hermano. El que había estado en primera línea el día que mataron a Ron, quien casualmente estuvo de vacaciones por los Balcanes cuando Krum fue encontrado muerto, o el que antes del accidente había pedido prestada la motocicleta de Draco; o el que por su oficio sabría invadir su casa sin dejar marcas en las cerraduras. Le resultaba en extremo sospechoso y la inquietaba demasiado.

Un par de golpes en su puerta, y Hermione se sobresaltó. Sintió tener arena en la garganta impidiéndole hablar; instintivamente se alejó de la entrada y cuando logró decir, fue con dificultad:

̶ ¿Q... quién es?

̶ Soy Harry, ábreme la puerta.

̶ No, no abriré hasta que llegue Severus.

Los minutos transcurrían y Harry continuaba insistiendo, hasta que hastiada, Hermione llamó a recepción para quejarse, y el personal de seguridad retiró al hombre por la fuerza.

Dentro de la habitación, la castaña se desesperaba. Sentía que de cada rincón oscuro la miraban, trató de dormir y no pudo, menos comer. Horas después, alguien volvió a tocar la puerta. Olvidando toda prudencia y segura de que era Severus, abrió intempestivamente para encontrar a la frágil figura de su amiga Luna, sonriente y con su eterna mirada soñadora que parecía traspasarla.

-Luna... hola, no esperaba verte.

-¿Y a quién esperabas, Herms? A Harry no era, vi cómo se lo llevaban hace rato. Vamos a mi casa mejor, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Ya sé qué esperas al profesor Snape, yo misma le avisaré que estarás conmigo, ven, vamos, confía en mí.

Sin ningún recelo, Hermione le hizo caso. Una vez en la casa, donde tantas veces Hermione había estado, Luna le ofreció un té para reconfortar sus maltrechos nervios, a lo que la castaña accedió, pero unos minutos después de terminar su bebida se sintió extrañamente pesada y somnolienta; perdió el control de su cuerpo y cuando volvió en sí estaba atada a una silla; en similar posición se encontraba su actual novio.

Frente a ellos, su amiga Luna Lovegood se paseaba, riendo de forma demencial y hablando en una tétrica imitación de una niña pequeña:

-Hola Herms... te preguntarás: ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No? Bien... tú tranquila, que te explicaré todo para que entiendas de una vez. ¿La mejor de tu generación? ̶preguntó con ironía ̶ ¡Lo dudo!

Hasta ese momento, Hermione Granger desconocía quién era realmente la dulce, inocente y soñadora Luna Lovegood.

-Me desconoces, ¿verdad Hermione? –preguntó Luna-Pues yo te contaré la verdad. Detesto que no me presten atención; pero detesto más a quienes me roban el amor de las personas que me aman. Sí, Herms, reconócelo, yo sé que me amas, pero él te aparta de mi lado; como los otros lo hicieron antes... Por eso, profesor, tendrá que morir, como ellos; como los que me robaron a mi Herms, a mi castaña. Ella es mía ¿lo entiende? ¡Mía, sólo mía, es mi alma gemela, nosotras nos amamos, usted sólo estorba!

La rubia prosiguió paseándose de un lado a otro mientras continuaba su monólogo demencial. Tanto a Hermione como a Severus se les erizó la piel al escuchar cómo la rubia de mirada soñadora relataba a sangre fría, de qué se había valido para matar a su madre:

-Mi padre me amaba, yo era su pequeño solecito, siempre me lo decía; pero esa bruja del infierno me robaba su cariño... Siempre imbuida en sus dolencias y en sus creencias absurdas de que si los olores, de que si los colores. Pobre madre mía... su té de la tarde un día de tantos tuvo un sabor distinto, pero ella siguió tomándolo; ¿sabe, profesor Snape, que el acónito no sólo sirve para pociones matalobos? Oh, no me mire así, yo sí sabía que acónito y luparia es lo mismo, y también sabía qué es un veneno mortal y que sólo los hombres lobo pueden ingerirlo debidamente preparado, sin que su efecto sea la muerte.

La muchacha reía maniáticamente mientras con fingida voz de niña rememoraba en un monólogo macabro, la forma como había matado a la segunda mujer de su padre:

-Bueno, una vez muerta mami, papi se portó muy bien, y se dedicó a cuidarme y darme mucho cariño y todas las cosas que yo le pedía; hasta que un día apareció esa perra francesa de Delacour; quería robarme mi dinero y a mi papá. Pero cuando le pedí a mi padre que la dejara, él me dijo que no, me rechazó, y dijo que la amaba.

Mientras Luna decía esto, lloraba; aparentemente se sentía dolida, como si el hecho que su padre tratara de rehacer su vida la ofendiera en lo profundo.

-Ese día, le dije a papá que trataría de llevarme bien con esa Fleur, incluso la invité a comer a casa. Lo que ellos no sabían era que sus bebidas tenían una droga poderosa que los haría dormir.

Severus miraba asombrado a la que otrora fuera una de sus estudiantes más torpes. No podía creer el dominio que decía tener de las sustancias, pero él mismo había sido víctima de sus manejos y ahora se encontraba atado en un lugar que desconocía, con una loca que se paseaba frente con un cuchillo de hoja larga y estrecha terminado en punta, que al parecer había participado en otro baño de muerte, pues su blanca empuñadura lucía residuos de algo que estaba seguro era la sangre de alguien más. Aún no se explicaba cómo había terminado ahí, dado que le sacaba al menos veinticinco centímetros de estatura a la diminuta muchacha y era físicamente muchísimo más fuerte; hasta que percibió que atada a la cintura Luna llevaba un elemento antaño conocido y familiar para él: Una varita mágica; eso explicaba todo, Luna Lovegood no había dejado en ningún momento de ser bruja. Por eso no sintió nada más que una leve descarga que lo adormeció para despertar en ese lugar firmemente atado a una silla.

Era un contraste totalmente chocante, la mirada maniática y la risa estridente de una alienada, con la imagen de una joven menuda y de aspecto frágil, ataviada con un vestido ligero color verde lima con flores celestes; lo que hacía la escena aún más perturbadora.

-¿Qué me mira, profesor Snape? ¿Pensaba acaso que no ponía atención en sus clases? ¿Sabe que la adormidera tiene efectos maravillosos? Mi padre y la tonta Delacour ni siquiera se percataron de lo que les pasó, cuando despertaron, creo ya iban directo a la ladera donde su automóvil se estrelló.

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su amiga de toda la vida estaba loca, totalmente desquiciada, y temía qué más otras iba a contar en ese monólogo lúgubre y enfermizo.

No cabía en ella la idea de que su compañera de juegos y su mayor apoyo en sus momentos de tristeza fuera la causante de los mismos; una joven que tenía todo para ser feliz. Tarde se había dado cuenta que su rostro de ángel y su sonrisa perenne escondía secretos oscuros.

-Todos tratan de robarme a los que amo, todos tratan de quitarme el amor y la felicidad. ¡Primero la tonta de mi madre, luego esa Fleur...! Cuando te encontré a ti, Herms, supe que eras perfecta para mí. Tan dulce, nunca me trataste mal como los demás, me defendías cuando se burlaban de mí en la escuela; pero todos quisieron arrebatarme tu amor. Primero ese búlgaro idiota con más músculo que cerebro, fue fácil engañarlo y hacerlo ir al bosque, jamás pensó que ese sería su final; todavía puedo sentir lo cálido de su sangre en mis manos.

La rubia sonreía al recordar su crimen como quien recuerda un dulce particularmente delicioso saboreado a escondidas.

-Él pagó por haber tratado de separarnos, y así pagaron todos.

Hermione recordó entonces que ese verano había cancelado sus planes de viajar a Escocia con Luna, para acudir a la invitación de Víktor... No pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa por la muerte de él; aunque por su mente jamás pasó la idea que su actitud amistosa derivara en la enfermiza obsesión que la rubia había desarrollado hacia ella.

-Por un tiempo me sentí tan feliz, eras sólo para mí, hasta que un día llegaste diciéndome con una inmensa sonrisa en tu lindo rostro que habías empezado a salir con el presumido de Draco Malfoy, el rubio con cara de ángel que se burlaba de ti y te hacía llorar cuando éramos niñas. No fue difícil soltar un par de tuercas y cortar unos conductos para que su motocicleta que tanto presumía terminara en el fondo de un barranco. Recuerdo que me quemé los dedos. Potter acababa de correr la moto a tope porque también estaba dolido pues no lo querías a él; pero me ha sido de utilidad, últimamente hasta sus jefes piensan que él es el responsable y no yo. Aunque yo no tengo la culpa, todo esto es porque quieren arrebatarme tu amor.

Caminó despacio en dirección a la castaña y acarició su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, obteniendo en respuesta una expresión de repulsión por parte de la cautiva; provocando que la expresión maniáticamente dulce de Luna se oscureciera para en seguida continuar con su disertación sombría:

-Luego Weasley, incluso te casaste con él un mes después de hacerte su novia. Parecía tonto, pero no lo era ̶dijo mientras contemplaba la hoja del cuchillo con el que sus dedos jugueteaban, con expresión de estar recordando algo sumamente satisfactorio.

-Ronald fue más listo, pero al mismo tiempo más tonto; me citó en su tienda, y me ordenó que me alejara de ti; me dijo que sabía que yo te amaba; pero que yo había perdido y que los dejara en paz. ¡Vaya iluso! ¿Ordenarme a mí? Quien sobraba entre nosotras dos, era él. Pero fingí hacerle caso y salí; lo esperé a dos calles, en el lugar más oscuro y desolado. Lo apuñalé una, dos, tres veces... Sentí su sangre y me hizo feliz ver cómo la vida escapaba de sus ojos, cómo perdía poco a poco la expresión altanera y segura con la que me conminó a alejarme de ti, hasta quedar con la permanente mueca de la muerte grabada en su rostro pálido.

La maniática muchacha suspiró como si añorara repetir tan siniestros actos, y regresó a su nerviosa caminata alrededor de sus prisioneros.

-Ahora resulta que nuestro viejo y odiado profesor quiere disputar tu amor conmigo. ¿Por qué te empeñas en estar siempre con la persona equivocada? ¿Ya no recuerdas cuando él se burlaba de ti y te trataba mal? Igual Draco, o Ronald; ellos siempre te hicieron llorar; pero los preferiste, y te olvidaste de mí. Ya sabía yo que no debía dejarte ir a trabajar con este... Eres ingenua Herms, necesitas de mí para cuidarte, para protegerte; sé que tú me amas tanto como yo a ti, pero ellos meten ideas en tu cabeza; quieren quitarme tu amor.

La mirada desorbitada y el temblor en las manos dejaban entrever que en medio de su delirio, la rubia estaba plenamente segura de ser correspondida en su sentimiento insano y unilateral hacia la castaña; la cual sólo veía con miedo y repulsión a la que hasta hace unas horas consideraba su mejor amiga.

-¿Quieres decir algo? -cuestionó Luna al ver que su amiga se debatía entre las ataduras que la inmovilizaban y la mordaza que silenciaba sus palabras.

Hermione asintió, esperando con eso ganar tiempo y permitirles hacer algo por liberarse.

-Oh, bien, te complaceré, pero antes... ̶ dicho eso tomó una jeringuilla hipodérmica, con la que suministró una sustancia incolora en una de las marcadas venas del brazo de Severus, quien de inmediato sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba, aunque mantenía su conciencia alerta.

-Es sólo un agente paralizante, no quiero sorpresas, sé que ambos son inteligentes y astutos, si están aquí es porque nadie pensaría nada malo de la inofensiva lunática, que vive en su mundo de seres imaginarios y luces de colores.

Acto seguido retiró la mordaza de la boca de Hermione, y acercó su rostro para tratar de besarla, pero la castaña retiró su rostro para evitarlo.

-¿Me desprecias? ¿Cómo osas rechazarme? ¡A mí justamente, yo que siempre he estado ahí para ti, eres una ingrata! ̶ seguido dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro de Hermione.

-Luna, entiéndeme, no me gustan las chicas, yo te amo sí, pero al igual que a Harry, como a la hermana que nunca tuve.

-¿Sabes? ¡Pagarás caro tu desprecio, esta vez, verás a tu amor morir ante tus ojos!

A estas alturas, del otrora angelical rostro de expresión etérea de Luna Lovegood no quedaba nada; era una mueca cargada de odio, desprecio y locura.

Avanzó hasta Severus y de un limpio corte le cercenó el cuello, mostrando una expresión jubilosa cuando el líquido rojo y espeso mojó sus dedos. Hermione lloraba desesperada viendo cómo una vez más, esa loca perturbada le arrebataba a alguien que amaba.

Lejos de ahí, Harry Potter se sentía totalmente impotente, luego que el personal de seguridad del hotel donde se alojaba Hermione lo había sacado por la fuerza. Lo llevaron a la estación más cercana, donde sus compañeros lo interrogaron una y otra vez; muchas horas después al no encontrar nada en su contra, fue liberado, pero estaba seguro de haber perdido tiempo valioso; al fin había logrado armar el rompecabezas tras las tragedias que rodeaban a su adorada Hermione; la clave de todo siempre había sido Luna Lovegood; ella era la sombra que vio correr esa noche luego que asesinaran a Ronald, y estaba seguro que había verdades más macabras en torno a esa chica; ni siquiera trató de exponerle sus sospechas a sus superiores, sabía que no era creíble que una pequeña mujer de apenas metro con cincuenta centímetros pudiera doblegar y abatir a hombres altos y considerablemente corpulentos como Víktor Krum y Ronald Weasley.

Se encaminó a casa de Hermione, donde no había nadie en absoluto. Le quedaba la mansión Lovegood, que se encontraba a las afueras de Londres, bastante aislada. Con un poco de trabajo logró escalar el altísimo muro, y un poco de carne con somníferos veterinarios silenció a los perros.

Al husmear por una de las ventanas de la cocina pudo ver un espectáculo desagradable: Su ex maestro estaba cubierto de sangre. Harry lo supuso muerto, mientras una muy perturbada Luna Lovegood gesticulaba indignada; a su lado, atada a una silla, la castaña de sus sueños lloraba inconsolablemente.

Harry rodeó la casa buscando un lugar para entrar. Aparentemente, la rubia había olvidado cerrar con llave la puerta principal; desconocía que esa situación había sido prevista y monitoreada por la psicótica muchacha, que tenía cámaras de vigilancia dispuestas tanto alrededor de su mansión como en casa de Hermione. Intuía que el perspicaz agente la perseguiría y lo acababa de confirmar. Dejó a la llorosa castaña atada a la silla, contemplando el cuerpo ya sin vida de Severus Snape; y con pasos silentes Luna se encaminó hacia el salón.

A pesar de las precauciones tomadas, Harry Potter jamás vislumbró la extraordinaria fuerza que ocultaba la aparentemente endeble mujer; sólo pudo sentir cómo el cuchillo se hundía una vez en su abdomen, exactamente a la altura del diafragma; se derrumbó al suelo. Por el largo de la hoja dedujo que su aorta abdominal había sido seccionada y que en un par de minutos estaría muerto.

La risa demencial de la rubia al sentir el repentino baño de la sangre de Harry resonó por la casa aparentemente vacía. Dejó a Potter desangrándose en el suelo y regresó al lugar donde permanecía su única cautiva con vida.

-¿Sabes, Herms? Para ser tan lista, te has pasado de tonta. Rechazaste la ayuda de Potter y ahora él se desangra en mi salón, calculo que... ̶ dijo, mientras miraba su reloj, de forma teatral ̶ en dos minutos más estará haciendo compañía a los otros que intentaron robarme tu amor.

Hermione recobró por un momento la serenidad y la seguridad de quien tiene la certeza de que va a morir, dejó de llorar y habló:

-Estás loca Luna, Luna la Lunática; nadie imaginó nunca qué tan bien puesto tenías ese nombre. Me quitaste todo, pero nunca tendrás lo que deseas, jamás podré amarte. Siento que todo termine así.

Las palabras dichas surtieron el efecto de un balde de agua fría sobre la rubia, que primero lloró como niña, y trató por medio de ruegos y súplicas que cambiara de opinión, para de inmediato reclamar por un amor que sólo existió en su cabeza; y acto seguido, en un aparente momento de lucidez, volvió a hablar:

-No sabes cuánto siento que no me ames; pero como dicen por ahí, "o mía, o de la tumba fría"; adiós, Hermione; me encargaré que ni en el infierno te puedan reconocer.

Acto seguido clavó el cuchillo en el rostro de Hermione, hasta convertirlo en una masa sanguinolenta e informe; y sólo al final cortó su cuello, tal y como antes lo había hecho con Severus.

Al ver al objeto de sus frustrados sentimientos totalmente desfigurada y muerta, lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras continuaba hablándole a la nada:

-¡Perdóname, por favor, perdóname! ¡No quise hacerlo, lo siento, no sabes cuánto lo siento, pero tú te lo buscaste, me despreciaste, los preferiste a ellos!

Tomó un trozo de la misma soga con la que estaban atados los cautivos y amarró fuertemente sus muñecas hasta hacerse daño; limpió cualquier huella hasta el cansancio; tomó el cuchillo y se encaminó hacia el salón donde Harry Potter había pasado al otro mundo hacía minutos; Luna se hizo heridas punzantes en los antebrazos y un largo corte superficial en su abdomen, con el mismo cuchillo con el que había sacrificado a sus víctimas, en honor a un amor que sólo existió en su mente trastornada.

Limpió la empuñadura del arma en las ropas del fallecido Potter, y tomando sus manos, marcó en el arma homicida las huellas de Harry, dejando el arma ahí.

Estaba próximo a amanecer. Se encaminó hacia el teléfono e hizo un llamado fingiendo estar fuera de control; pronto las patrullas de la Policía Metropolitana de Londres, el legendario Scotland Yard, estarían ahí. La función acababa de empezar, y la sonriente Luna Lovegood era una consumada actriz.


End file.
